Always and Forever
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Always watching, never touching; always wanting, never having; that described their relationship for all times, then she was always there to watch over him and he was never aware, then he had found his happiness, without her. Azureshipping r&r please


**Always and Forever**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever owned Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summery: **Always watching, never touching; always wanting, never having; that described their relationship for all times, then she was always there to watch over him and he was never aware, then he had found his happiness, without her.

**Pairing: **Kaiba Seto & Mazaki Anzu

**POV: **Kisara

**Rating: **T

* * *

For years and years, I have been there to guard him, to watch over him, and he never knew it. I never expected him to know, how would he? But then came the moment and he knew who I was and still he wasn't aware of my feelings. It hurt, but with time I realized that there was no other way, that it would forever be so.

Now I could leave his side, he has HER, but I can't. I have loved him far longer then her, I deserve him more, and yet she's the one who has him. She's beautiful, she's so full of life and she has everything, I can't help but envy her, it's not fair.

Anzu, her name is Anzu. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. But I deserve him more, I DIED for him.

I'll always be there, I'm his one true companion, he won't leave me. That's what I thought. I remember the nights he would take me out and stare at me, like I was the most beautiful thing in the world, that was the time I felt like our hearts and souls were connected. Then she came, and his need to see me was not as big as it was before. At first he watched me every night, then twice a week, then once in two weeks then once in a month, then once in three months, then once in a year, till one day he stopped. She was there to stay, and he didn't need me anymore.

He stopped dueling, and with that his need for me was stopped too. The next thing I know he has put his cards behind a massive door of steel, and I freed my soul from the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and followed him.

I watched him watch her, from afar at first. Then he talked to her, and then he started seeing her more often. His thoughts were full of her, his dreams too, he never thought of me. I watched as he first kissed her, I felt his happiness. I watched as she smiled, as she pressed her palm against his cheek and whispered his name. I watched them argue and felt how much it hurt him to see her angry at him. I watched as he apologized and as she kissed him, saying she forgave him. I was there the night he first made to her. She cried and I cried. She cried because she was happy, I cried because it was supposed to be name he sobbed and my lips he kissed and my chest he fell asleep upon.

I was there as he bought the ring and asked her to be his wife. I watched him marry her, I listened to him saying how much he loves her, how much she means to him, that she's his life, how he never knew love before she came. It hurt; it hurt so much to realize that he never felt for me what I felt for him.

I wanted to leave the day his son was born, but I stayed, still somehow hoping that he might love me, just a little bit, he did give his son the name Atem. Then she bore him a daughter and he told her he knew the perfect name for their perfect little girl. I really thought he was going to give her my name. He said her name was going to be Sakura; mother and daughter should have a name that was somehow reminding of the other. He said their daughter had her mother's sapphire gaze...

Their children grew up and they loved each other more every day of their lives. They were happy. They had grandchildren and great grandchildren and not one has he remembered me in that time. He gave his cards his son; he didn't even look at me one last time.

She was the first one to die, but he followed not long after. I'm still bound to this world, bound by a love that will never free me. I'm never going to find my peace.

I love you, Seto.

* * *


End file.
